1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to indicator systems and more particularly to a guide wheel indicator system monitoring a guide wheel angular position relative to the vehicle rectilinear travel direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art is replete with different mechanical and electrical systems indicating the position of the wheels to the operator of the vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,407,934, issued to F. W. Nilson, discloses an automatic direction indicator having a movable member being moved through a reduction gear by the steering gear shaft of the vehicle. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,582,069, issued to S. F. Nanna, discloses a circuit closing mechanism for direction signal having a connecting rod of the steering knuckles of the front or steering wheels having operative connection with a movable lever of electric switch operatively connected to the light signals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,561, issued to Bronstein, discloses a steering indicator including gearing to transmit rotation of the steering shaft of an automobile to a worm drive gear. U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,923, issued to McClure, III et al., discloses a cotton harvester with a hydrostatically steered rear guide wheel assembly provided with a steering arm having a raised horizontal segment which moves with the guide wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,035, issued to J. O. Hardy, discloses a steering indicator which is mounted on the steering wheel shaft. Movement of the steering wheel is translated into the rotation of an indicator mounted on the dashboard which informs an operator of the front wheel position.
However, none of the prior art references of record discloses the novel wheel position indicating system as specified in the subject invention.